Yōgantō
'Yōgantō '(溶岩島, Yougantou, Literally meaning: "Lava Island") was a small volcanic island located on the south of the Land of Water. It was the homeland of Terumī clan until it was destroyed during the Warring States Period by its volcano. Overview In Yōgantō, every blade of grass, every tree and every flower springs from land that began as molten lava. The volcanic islands was created by the movement of the Earth’s crust. Temperatures vary little throughout the months, light showers occur in summer, while heavier rain falls during winter. Tropical storms and hurricanes forced Terumī people to build strong structures made of wood and stone. Flora Yōgantō's plants use nutrients from the ash and cooled lava to flourish. Heavy rains make these plants reappear sooner after an eruption, which in turn brings other plant and animal species back to the area. Some plant types that thrive near volcanic eruption sites include coffee, grape vines, moss and a rare flower called "Jasmine of Fire" or "Fire Flower", which has been adopted as the clan symbol. Fauna There were more than twenty types of songbirds living on Yōgantō, which means an ample supply of insects and flowers to satisfy their dietary needs. In the area surrounding the Hayashi forest, animals ranging from rabbits and mice to bobcats and bears thrive in the forests and flat lands. Animals are able to sense changes in the land around them, giving them ample time to retreat from the area when an eruption of any magnitude is imminent. This ability allows species to survive and adapt to any volcanic location. Economy Yōgantō's economy was based on trade. The island had the southernmost port in all the Land of Water and it used to be a strategic point of commerce. Merchants and sailors were always seen around the seashore and ships from everwhere would arrive to Yōgantō. The island provide its people enough food to store the surplus for the winter seasons. Because of this, imported products used to be limited to fabrics, oils and leather. Government The council that managed the island was constituted by the head of the clan and his siblings. The main task of the council was to guarantee the safety of the clan. They were entitled to celebrate marriages, appoint officers and sensei, create laws and manage money from commerce. They also created a group of Magma Control users to stay always near the volcano and redirect the lava in case of a eruption to keep the village safe. Plants are destroyed over a wide area during an eruption but volcanic soil is very rich, so once everything cools off, plants grow again. Because the council tasks were reduced when they join Kirigakure, the siblings focused on assisting the head of the clan and training the new generations while the leader of the clan became the clan's representative in the village. Death of Yōgantō At some point before the ninja villages creation, Yōgantō's volcano erupted and the Lava Control users were not enough to stop the amount of lava that burned everything in its path. In the middle of the night and with death following closely the leader of the clan, Akihiro, had to carry out the complete evacuation of the island to save his clan. The elders decided to stay to stop the lava to give the rest of the clan a chance to escape. Thanks to them, most members of the clan made it to the port and managed to survive. Soon enough the volcano slipped below the waves, and only the corals remained. The volcanic island of Yōgantō was gone, and a new atoll was born.While a volcano is being worn down from above by rain and plants, coral is sneaking up to burry it from below. Coral reefs grow around the submarine flanks of a volcano, climbing to keep pace with water-level as the volcano gradually submerges. Without time to mourn the ones who were not longer among the living, the Terumī clan sailed north, according to the whim of the wind. They were heading to a very different place, still in the Land of Water, but much less colourful and much more violent. Their lifes were about to change. War was not longer about stories that sailors tells to entertain the locals, but about living or dying. Places *Yōgantō's Port A huge port located on the east side of the island was the biggest shopping area in Yōgantō. It was seven km away from the village and many artisans used to sell their products there. *Hayashi Forest Is a tropical forest located in the middle of the island and homeland of many types birds, bears and other mammals. All the wood used in the island buildings came from this forest. *Dōjō In this place Terumī people teach the secrets of the molten rock to the new generations and instruct them to respect and preserve the local fauna and flora. Festivals *Fire Blooms During the spring, the jasmine of fire blooms decorating all the island with its vivid colours. People gather near them to contemplate its beauty and the hummingbirds who would rejoy around them. References All rights reserved to Misffits. Category:Location Category:FINAL Category:Land of Water